


Indulge

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Indulge

"Why did you let me eat another piece of treacle tart?" Harry groaned, rubbing his stomach.

"In the hopes that someday you'll remember that you're a grown man, not a growing boy." Severus strode from the room, leaving Harry sprawled on the bed.

Moments later Severus reappeared at his side, phial in hand. 

"Drink this."

He swallowed the potion back and felt instant relief.

"You are a bloody genius," he said, sighing happily. "Do we have any crisps?"

Severus fixed him with a glare. "Do not even think about eating anything."

Harry leered. "Not _any_ thing?"

"You must be feeling better."


End file.
